


Behind The Facade

by sabi_writes



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Angst, Coffee Shop, Fanfic, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, M/M, Short, awkward boys, nerd, uni student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabi_writes/pseuds/sabi_writes
Summary: Goth Hongjoong goes to the same coffee shop everyday and nerdy Yeosang is so infatuated with the cool boy that he tries to make a move everytime they meet only Hongjoong is too awkward to notice his moves until Yeosang finally has enough.





	1. Coffee Shop Meeting

“One large americano please” Hongjoong fumbles around in his wallet for his change.  
“Anything else sir?”  
“Uuhhh… Yeah can I get one of those donuts” Hongjoong points to the big pink ones by the counter and tries to avoid the gaze of the server  
“Of course sir…”  
He knew that his looks didn’t quite match the bright pink donut he had chosen but whatever just because he liked to look a certain way didn’t mean he had to act a certain way. Just because he loved his bright red hair with black clothes and a big chain didn’t mean it was all he had but people could think whatever they wanted.

Yeosang is watching the scene in front of him, the boy with bright red hair black clothes and a big chain acting so cool in front of everyone. He goes to the cafe every morning mostly to get his coffee but also to see this boy. He has tried to talk to him but everytime he does it seems that the other boy dismisses his actions and leaves all too fast.

Hongjoong picks up his coffee and looks around for a place to sit he notices the boy who is there all morning every morning, sometimes the boy tries to talk to him but he always gets too awkward to stay and leaves. That’s when the “bad boy image” comes in handy because he can just play it off like it’s how he wants to be seen. So he tries to act cool and sits at a table not too far from the boy but not too close either.

Yeosang sees him sit and as much as he wants to just go up to him and talk he has to work on this assignment and now is his only time so reluctantly he gives up for this morning. He looks down avoiding the socializing of the rest of the cafe focusing his thoughts on this essay in front of him, that is until he hears a loud groan from the cute boy and looks up in his direction.

Hongjoong’s hand slips and the coffee spills onto the table he tries to be quiet but a groan still falls past his lips as he tries to clean up the mess with the napkin he got from the server. Suddenly he sees more napkins on the table and when he looks up his insides flip he sees the boy, the same boy but this time he isn’t talking only helping to clean up the coffee from the table. It isn’t long he is able to look at him but in the time he does he notices how beautiful he is even with the nerdy glasses and plain t-shirt.

Yeosang shot up from his seat and grabbed his own napkins as soon as he understood what had happened. He practically ran and started cleaning up the table though the donut is already soaked in the lukewarm coffee ‘that’s not so appetizing’  
“I don’t think you should eat more of this”  
Yeosang says and looks at the boy slightly  
Hongjoong coughs and looks at the donut avoiding Yeosang a eyes  
“Oh uhm don’t worry I’ll *cough*” Hongjoong clears his throat  
“I’ll figure it out dw” he says trying to get the boy to walk away  
Yeosang is perplexed the change of personality on the boy is like two different people but he ignores it  
“I’ll just throw it out no worries” yeosang tries to continue the conversation  
“Nah don’t, just go back to writing I gotta go anyways”  
Hongjoong pick up all his things quickly throws his charger in his bag and swings the bag over his shoulder  
“Okay bye” Hongjoong yells as he starts going towards the door  
“Uhm bye?”  
Yeosang looks after the red hair half running out the door as he stands there with a coffee mug now filled with a soggy donut and soaked napkins.

‘No, this won’t happen like this again’  
Yeosang quickly throws away the trash and picks up his laptop and runs out of the cafe. 

Lucky the cute boy has red hair so he isn’t too hard to spot even the speed he was walking away earlier he hasn’t gotten far enough to be out of sight. Yeosang bolts after him yelling once he got close enough  
“HEY WAIT UP”  
The boy looks back slightly and stops up once he notices Yeosang running after him.  
Once Yeosang is finally caught up he notices how the boy is standing fiddling with his chain looking at the ground, much less intimidating and cool than he seemed in the cafe.  
“Why do you always run off like that”  
“What do you mean”  
“Well whenever I try to talk to you, you just leave!” Yeosang fixes his glasses  
“I… I didn’t mean to I’m just not used to people talking to me randomly” ‘especially cute boys’ Hongjoong thinks to himself, thanking the gods he didn’t say that out loud.  
“Well you could be a little nice about it!” Yeosang is still a little angry that his attempts were unsuccessful for so long.  
“I’m sorry” Hongjoong whispers only just loud enough for Yeosang to hear and he is stunned  
“Excuse me what?”  
“I said… I’m sorry I just didn’t know how to act” Hongjoong Looks down at his hands now fiddling with his rings.  
“Well maybe if you sit with me tomorrow morning we can try to talk more and it won’t be so awkward”  
“Uhm okay I guess we can do that”  
With that yeosang’s face lights up ‘FINALLY’ all his attempts hadn’t been for nothing.  
“Okay that’s a deal then tomorrow, same time as always?”  
“Yeah let’s do that” Hongjoong agrees to yeosangs question and starts to turn around to walk away  
“Wait what’s your name?” He remembers to ask just as they’re about to part ways  
“I’m Yeosang” the boy smiles ‘hmm Yeosang that’s pretty like him”  
“I’m Hongjoong” he answers back and Yeosang smiles at him  
“See you tomorrow”  
“See you”


	2. Who is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a few weeks what could go wrong with two people just meeting up for coffee?
> 
> “Why are you putting up this wall when he’s clearly showing who he is?”  
“I’m scared he’ll lose interest if I’m not who he thinks I am”

It’s been a couple weeks, Hongjoong has been meeting up with Yeosang every morning at least during the week. Usually they would talk about anything they wanted but some days Yeosang had to work on his assignments for uni so they just sat together shared a couple words sometimes Hongjoong even helped Yeosang with his work.  
He enjoyed it actually, more than he thought he would based on how they ran into each other. The aura that Yeosang portrayed by his looks and personality were two completely different people. He looked so cute and innocent with his round glasses and sweaters but he was a lot more sassy and upfront in reality. That’s why Hongjoong tried to keep up his bad guy persona cause that’s obviously the person Yeosang liked.  
The boy who wore black and chains and didn’t care what people thought of him, that’s who he tries to be every morning to make Yeosang like him more cause honestly? Hongjoong was starting to like Yeosang a lot.  
Of course he couldn’t really tell Yeosang about this, he Ian supposed to be all sappy at least not yet so he opened up to Seonghwa instead, they've been friends for a while and Hongjoong trusts him with his emotions.  
“Why are you putting up this wall when he’s clearly showing who he is?”  
“I’m scared he’ll lose interest if I’m not who he thinks I am” Hongjoong is frustrated although he values his friends opinions sometimes it’s not what he wants to hear  
“Being all sappy and awkward isn’t what he likes and it’s much easier to put up the attitude than getting hurt”  
“If you don’t open up you’ll be hurt anyways joong” Seonghwa is looking at him with a serious glare. Hongjoong knows he’s right but it isn’t the time, they’ve only been hanging out a little every day it doesn’t mean they can be so serious right?

“I swear Woo he’s so cool”  
“You’ve only hung out with him for a week” Wooyoung rolls his eyes and tries to focus on his work  
“Excuse you two weeks!” Yeosang hits his shoulder  
“Okay then what’s he like?” wooyoung asks slightly sarcastic  
“Ohh he’s so mysterious and cool i swear he probably rides a super cool motorcycle! Maybe he even has a tattoo!”  
Wooyoung looks up from his laptop he swears he can see heart eyes on his friend but he just scoffs and leaves it  
“Don’t you think that would be a little too perfect huh?”  
“He is like that if you saw him you could tell too” yeosang pouts and wooyoung finally gives in to his fantasies  
“Sure Yeo if you say so, just be careful okay? If he is such a badass he might not be good for you”  
“Yeah yeah you’ve said this before I’ll be fine”  
“Sure just get back to work now please? These assignments are killing me”  
“Yeah sorry Woo”  
Yeosang is so infatuated by Hongjoong he can’t seem to focus on his work, he barely knows the guy. Hongjoong is always so quiet and mysterious letting Yeosang talk most of the time, but his persona and the feeling of being with him is what is really drawing Yeosang in deeper without knowing what he’s getting into. 

The next morning Hongjoong is once again sitting across from Yeosang in the cafe. Yeosang is typing away on his laptop while Hongjoong is watching him between pages in his book.  
“Do you have any tattoos?” Hongjoong finishes the line and puts down his book looking at Yeosang who is sitting almost excitedly shaking in his seat waiting for the answer  
“N-no not yet…” Hongjoong hesitates  
“Oohh I thought you would have” Yeosang shrugs  
‘What does that mean’ Hongjoong wonders but keeps it to himself  
“You know maybe we should actually exchange phone numbers in case one of us can’t come one day” Yeosang proposes to Hongjoong  
“Uhm yeah good idea”  
Hongjoong fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to Yeosang as he receives a phone back he hears a vibration like a message popping up he looks to Yeosang who seems unbothered by the sound and only types away on hongjoongs phone.

Yeosang sees a message pop up on the screen, he doesn’t want to pry in Hongjoong’s personal life since they don’t know each other so well but he can’t help his curiosity.  
“Hey joongie! When are you coming home?”  
That’s the message he sees pop up it hurts him slightly ‘what’s he doing here if he has someone “at home” waiting?’  
Yeosang ignores it, after all this Seongie could be a friend but why would it be home then?  
Quickly he types his phone number into hongjoongs phone and sends a quick look across the table to Hongjoong who seems to still be typing.  
“There all done”  
“Yep me too” Hongjoong hands the phone to Yeosang and he takes it back, putting it inI his pocket.  
“Well I guess we should get going” Yeosang starts to pack up his things not paying attention to the slight disappointment in hongjoongs face.  
“Yeah sure if you need to”  
“I do” Yeosang answers shortly, still packing up.  
As they both get out of the shop they share an awkward goodbye and part ways. Hongjoong tried to offer to walk Yeosang to his bus but he declined before just waving and leaving.

Hongjoong looks after Yeosang as he walks towards the bus stop. He couldn’t understand what had made him change so fast but it was weird. He takes out his phone and sees a message from Seonghwa asking when he was getting home. Could Yeosang have seen that? Why would he have a weird reaction to that it isn’t anything bad. Hongjoong sends a quick text to Seonghwa saying he’ll be home soon before turning on his music and walking home not thinking too much of it.  
Once he gets home his first question to Seonghwa sitting on the couch is  
“Should I get a tattoo?”  
“Excuse me what?” Seonghwa immediately looks up  
“Should I get a tattoo? Would it make me look cool?” Hongjoong tries to explain  
“Joongie, sweetie, you don’t even like needles you couldn’t possibly get a tattoo. Why do you ask this?” Seonghwa sounds confused that Hongjoong would even propose the idea of a tattoo.  
“Yeosang asked if I have a tattoo he said he thought I would have one”  
“Well maybe that’s cause you put up this tough guy facade not your softie inside”  
“Do you think he would like me more if I got a tattoo?” Hongjoong looks in their dorm mirror  
“You gotta stop trying to make him like a fake you joong” Seonghwa says looking back down into his books while Hongjoong stays standing in front of the mirror for a while before going to his room getting ready for his classes 

As soon as Yeosang got into the bus he pulled out his phone and called Wooyoung  
“Woo you won’t believe it” Yeosangs starts a little too quickly and loud for the other passengers  
“What happened today with the guy” Yeosang can tell Wooyoung isn’t excited but he doesn’t care  
“How did you know it was about him?”  
“Usually it’s him when you start like that”  
“Oh anyways we exchanged phone numbers and as I was writing mine he got a text”  
“Please say you just ignored it Yeo”  
“IT POPPED UP!! I couldn’t not see it”  
Wooyoung lets out a sigh at Yeosangs attempt to explain himself  
“Okay continue” he says reluctantly allowing Yeosang to carry on his explanation  
“Okay, so the person called him Joongie”  
“Aww that’s cute”  
“Fuck off! People don’t just have cute nicknames especially someone like him, so who is special enough to have a nickname like that for him if it’s not some sort of relationship”  
“You do realize that we have cute nicknames right Yeo”  
“But it seemed more lovey than us Woo” Yeosang tries to protest the arguments from his friend  
“I can’t tell what it’s like but don’t judge too quickly”  
“What if he is cheating on someone by being around me omg” Yeosang freaks out a bit which Wooyoung notices quickly  
“Yeo you don’t know him that well just try to text him and figure it out”  
Wooyoung always has a way to keep Yeosang calm even in his worst situations  
“Yeah woo you’re right” Yeosang takes a deep breath “I gotta calm down and try”  
“I’ll come by your dorm later and we’ll talk, Okay?”  
“Okay, thanks Woo” Yeosang hangs up and tries to calm down on the rest of the ride home.


	3. Hurting for the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang moves to stand and tries to do it as fast as possible in an attempt to avoid anymore embarrassment from the situation.  
“Yeosang Wait!”  
Hongjoong jumps up and takes a hold around his wrist, looking into his eyes. Looking for the compassion, the fun and the happy, giddy look he started to adore within the boy but only finding confusion, hurt and even a glimpse of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while but i hope you like it, this chapter will be angst so be prepared.

Hongjoong couldn’t help but be excited every time he went to see Yeosang, he got to the cafe earlier and earlier just to see him walking through the doors and how his face lights up when he spots Hongjoong sitting by a table. They would alternate at ordering their drinks and the donut for Hongjoong always making sure the order was perfect before bringing it down. He enjoyed watching Yeosang order for him, it makes him feel special, like someone really cares about him by memorizing his order. Once they sat down together playful conversation easily turned into light flirting which quickly turned awkward as Hongjoong got flustered by yeosangs sweet words. Of course attempting to play it off but failing miserably. Spending hours together every morning for a couple weeks had gotten Hongjoong used to seeing Yeosang every morning. It was a refreshing start and really what prepared him for a full day of classes. 

Yeosang stands in front of the door to the cafe contemplating his actions for the day. He and Wooyoung has talked for hours the night before about his feelings & about the situation. He hated knowing that someone he started to like might be lying to him or lying to someone else about him, about going to the cafe. He had been crying trying to convince himself that what he was going to have to tell Hongjoong was best. That he shouldn’t be selfish, he should let this go.

Hongjoong felt it, that today was different not only had it been raining for the past hour but something about Yeosang was different too he didn’t light up the same way he used to when he walked towards the table and the conversation they had tried to start was less lively than it used to be. Hongjoong was just about to get up and go order for them when  
“I actually meant to text you yesterday” Yeosang says all of a sudden.  
“Oh why? Did something happen??”  
Hongjoong seems confused, they agreed they wouldn’t text unless something went wrong and they couldn’t show up for their meeting.  
“Well uhm” Yeosang stops speaking to clear his throat, it was more difficult than he imagined. They had only been meeting for a couple weeks after all why was it so hard to say this. ”I don’t know if we should be meeting up here all the time y’know”  
Yeosang had started out looking at his hands but by the end of the sentence he was able to lift his head and look at the shock on hongjoongs face.  
To say he was shocked would be an understatement, his mouth had dropped slightly and his eyes seemed glossy before he looked down, fiddling with his shirt.  
“W-why..?” A simple word was all his fragile voice could manage to utter without an audible break  
Yeosang pauses seemingly trying to wrap his head around the sentence he’s about to say.  
“Well when we exchanged numbers I saw a message pop up from someone”  
Hongjoong knows which message he is talking about.  
“The one from Seongie?”  
Yeosang visibly winces from the nickname, feeling as if it cuts into his heart knowing Hongjoong has someone else.  
“Yeah that one”  
Hongjoong looks at Yeosang with an arched brow ‘why would this be a reason to talk’  
Yeosang continues his sentence, this time more determined than before.  
“I don’t think we should be here flirting when you have someone waiting at home”  
Yeosang quickly reaches for his bag the situation had made his irritated feeling like Hongjoong was only playing with him. Meanwhile Hongjoong sits processing what Yeosang just said. Taking almost too long to fully grasp the meaning of the words.  
Yeosang moves to stand and tries to do it as fast as possible in an attempt to avoid anymore embarrassment from the situation.  
“Yeosang Wait!”  
Hongjoong jumps up and takes a hold around his wrist, looking into his eyes. Looking for the compassion, the fun and the happy, giddy look he started to adore within the boy but only finding confusion, hurt and even a glimpse of anger.  
“What did I do??”  
He tries to regain eye contact but Yeosang only attempts to rip his wrist out of Hongjoongs hand, and when he fails only getting more annoyed.  
“If you don’t even realize how wrong this situation is then maybe you are just a no good typical bad boy”  
Yeosang spits allowing the hurt and anger to take over as he finally breaks free and storms out of the cafe into the rainy weather and river of people. Leaving behind not only a teary eyed and broken Hongjoong but also the tiniest piece of his heart. 

Hongjoong quickly tries to run, tries to find Yeosang but contrary to the first day, The brown haired boy is hard to spot in the rushing sea of people in the street. As if on a mission he walks down the street attempting to find him walking endlessly only to remember after a while that ‘Yeosang takes the bus…’ that’s when his world truly fails and the cold of his wet clothes along with the reality of his heartbreak finally sink in making him a trembling mess as he reaches for his phone.

“Joongie? What’s up”  
Seonghwa only hears the bustle of people in the streets so he tries again  
“Joongie are you there”  
That’s when he hears the sniffles and slowly realizes that Hongjoong is crying  
“Seongie… h-he left” Hongjoong stutters  
“What? Where are you??” Seonghwa immediately gets worried, knowing his friend is alone and hurt pulls at his heart  
“I-I’m by the cafe still” Hongjoong takes a deep strained breath trying to compose himself  
“Okay please wait there I’ll come and pick you up” Seonghwa is already putting on his shoes rushing to find the keys to get to his best friend.  
“thank you Seongie” Hongjoong hangs up the phone but can’t get himself to move so he simply sits to wait for Seonghwa to pick him up.  
Once he arrives Seonghwa finds a trembling, soaked and glossy eyed Hongjoong looking up at him as if waiting for Seonghwa to take away his pain. He kneels down to hongjoongs level  
“Seongie..”  
“Why does it hurt so bad”  
Seonghwa quickly embraces his friend causing a sob to escape hongjoongs lips before helping him up and into the car where Yunho is waiting for them.

“Woo please”  
Yeosang sounds desperate on the phone, looking for comfort  
“Yeo? what’s happened??”  
Wooyoung is concerned about the tone of voice coming through the phone  
“I told him... I told him we shouldn’t be meeting anymore” yeosangs voice breaks slightly  
“Just like that?? Didn’t he explain??”  
Yeosang tries to get his friend to elaborate, attempting to understand the situation  
“He just looked confused, like he didn’t even see a problem with it” Yeosang can feel the single tear drop down his face as the bus approaches his stop  
“Did you let him explain?”  
“no I could barely sit at the table after that, I just ran out… gosh woo you didn’t see the look on his face it was heartbreaking I don’t know how I had the strength to move”  
“Yeo I’m gonna come to yours, please let me in”  
Desperation coats his words as Wooyoung attempts so make his friend calm down.  
“I don’t know what to do Woo I thought this would be best, why does it hurt?”


	4. Ridiculous Little Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t go back to the cafe again, he tried once but the heartbreak only intensified when he went inside. Besides it was Yeosang’s spot first, he didn’t want to ruin it for him too.

Weeks, maybe even a month passed. Hongjoong wasn’t too sure anymore, the days started to blur together once again. He no longer had the motivation to get up, he got out of bed tired and he went to sleep tired. His days in classes went by too slow and he was having a hard time focusing on it even if he tried his hardest.

He didn’t go back to the cafe again, he tried once but the heartbreak only intensified when he went inside. Besides it was Yeosang’s spot first, he didn’t want to ruin it for him too.

Yeosang tried really tried, every morning to get up and go to the cafe for his study session before classes but he didn’t see the point. He used to go for the productivity but as soon and Hongjoong was there he went to see him not to do work. Going back was like a stab in the chest reminding him of the decision he made. So he avoided it, avoided it like the plague trying to find a place where the coffee tasted as good and the pink doughnuts wouldn’t appear to remind him. Remind him of the stinging pain in his chest. 

Hongjoong had attempted to delete Yeosang’s number from his phone multiple times but the tiny hope, the little possibility that one day he would have the courage to call him and ask for answers kept the contact untouched. Only his movie nights and cuddles with Seonghwa and sometimes even Yunho kept him happy. His roommate really was his savior in more ways than he could imagine and he had to find a way to repay him for his kindness one day.

“Yeo you can’t just leave like that without an explanation!” Wooyoung feels like they’ve had this conversation a million times yet Yeosang still doesn’t seem to understand.  
“But it's easier like this” Yeosang is curled into a ball on the couch, he hasn't left his apartment too much and so he often takes this position during his arguments with wooyoung who seems adamant that he was in the wrong in the situation.  
“At least try to call him so you can meet up or something for closure cause sitting in your apartment everyday isn't you Yeo '' Wooyoung sits next to his friend on the couch, Yeosang sighs as Wooyoung reaches out to rub his back.  
“But what if he blocked me or something then I can't do it” Yeosang says, defeated and sorrowful at the idea that hongjoong might have completely forgotten about him.  
“You won't know unless you try right? And if he has then it'll be your answer to move on too okay? I'm not asking you to do it right now but when you feel up for it '' wooyoung tries to slowly encourage him without smothering him with everything at once.  
Yeosang hides his face in his hands and rubs his eyes trying to keep his emotions from spilling over again.  
“I guess… *sigh*... i guess you're right Woo, im sorry im like this you must be tired by now”  
Wooyung chuckles lightly at that and looks at his friend.  
“I would never get tired of you Yeo, you're my best friend i’ll always help you out”  
“Thank you Woo really i don't know how i would have handled without you”

Hongjoong has once again fallen asleep to some random movie, his dreams are as jumbled and messy as his thoughts during the day are. As he wakes up again the tv has turned off and in the dark he notices that his roomie has covered him with a blanket so he could sleep comfortably even on the couch. He makes his way sluggishly to the bathroom to wash up before going to his room. It's only like 1 am so he still has a couple hours to sleep and try to rest enough for the day tomorrow.  
“Joongie? Is that you?”  
Voice almost makes hongjoong jump before he realizes he must have woken Seonghwa up  
“Yeah sorry Seongie was i too loud?”  
“No no don't worry i hadn't fallen asleep yet just wanted to check that you're okay” hongjoong smiles, seonghwa truly cares, maybe even too much but he appreciates it no matter what.  
“I'm okay seongie don't worry”  
“Okay if you need anything just let me know.” hongjoong can feel that he goes to leave but still doesn't hear footsteps leaving the other side of the door  
“I have an early lecture tomorrow so i'll bring you some coffee before we go to the afternoon lecture together, how does that sound?” seonghwa sounds hopeful that he can get hongjoong to be excited  
“Sounds great Seongie thank you!”  
“Great see you tomorrow then, goodnight Joongie” now the footsteps start to leave the bathroom door  
“Goodnight Seongie” hongjoong says quickly to make sure seonghwa hears him.  
Now as hongjoong lays down in his bed, he feels slightly more enthusiastic about the next day. He feels like nothing bad could happen now and even his dreams feel slightly calmer.

“Damn it Yeo” Yeosang hangs his head low  
Looking at his phone, surrounded by darkness only the screen illuminates in front of him.  
He thought hard about what wooyoung had told him, maybe an explanation would help him but why does it have to be so difficult to gather courage.  
He could do it by accident, just swiftly graze his finger across the “call” button on his screen but the name and the image are what scare him most. they had agreed to text if something happened, but calling? They hadn't even discussed it. Who even calls nowadays you know? They had agreed that texting was easier, but now even a text seems so difficult. Calling definitely was the best option. It was easier to just ramble on a call.  
“Oh come ON” he throws his body back on the bed, holding his phone in one hand the other going to face lightly hitting himself to finally gather the courage he needs. Slowly he raises his phone to his ear and presses the call button. Holding the phone lightly to his ear rubbing his eyes with the other hand he listens to the call tone intently, wondering how the hell he’s going to react if hongjoong actually picks up the phone.  
He chuckles bitterly as he hears the automatic voicemail play on the line. ‘Of course’  
After a couple seconds he has the guts to say something in the hopes that hongjoong will at least hear it in the morning  
“Hey… uhm i'm sorry i know its like 2 am and i am in no place to call you this late but uhm… shit i don't know what to even say.” he removes the phone from his ear trying to form a sentence that could explain even a little.  
“If you hear this… god i don't even know if you will. What I'm trying to say is maybe we could, idk, meet or talk at least. If you want to of course! I know i'm the one who kinda ran away so i understand if you don't want to but yeah maybe text me? Or call me? Or just ignore this that's okay too… okay uhm bye”  
Yeosang quietly curses at how awful that went but he still hopes that hongjoong might somehow respond, he allows the little bit of relief to wash over him as he finds himself falling asleep still holding his phone tightly.

Hongjoong wakes up to the sound of the dorm door closing and as he looks at his clock he realizes it must be Seonghwa leaving for his early lecture and he decides to sleep for another hour avoiding his fully conscious thoughts for just a little bit longer. When his alarm brings him back out of his sleepy state he sluggishly moves to the bathroom in an attempt to get ready for the day ahead. The prospect of some proper coffee before class is what's really keeping him alive and somewhat happy as he rushes a shower before returning to his room with damp hair and a mission to actually dress at least semi decently today since he’ll be going to class with seonghwa who always makes it a point to look good at uni.  
He found his usual black shirt and tight jeans but he made it a point to try and change it up so his sparkling silver choker popped into his head. It had been a while since he had worn it, he didn't always have the energy to stand out so much from the rest but today he had to try to break out and back to his regular state.  
A low buzz from his phone reminded him that he hadn't checked it yet and he quickly threw his clothes on his bed before picking it up off his bedside table. The text from ‘Seongie’ did not surprise him but time had gone quicker than he thought as the text was seonghwa asking if he wanted anything other than coffee.  
‘Well i didn't have breakfast yet’ hongjoong quickly wrote back  
‘Okay i'll get you something see you soon’ an almost immediate response from Seonghwa and hongjoong only smiled at his phone.  
Suddenly he noticed a missed call message on his phone and as he opened his app up the display name of the caller almost made him drop his phone out of sheer surprise. It couldn't be, no way, today was not the right day for this to happen. Dread started to fill his body as “Yeosangie” with that ridiculous little heart next to it popped up, messing with his head making him both happy that he wasn't forgotten but also terrified of what he could possibly want to talk about. He thought his better mood all morning would give him more courage but still he ran away, closed the app, left his phone, went into the living room, away from his feelings again. 

Yeosang had been sitting in the cafe for over an hour, THE cafe after so long. He thought at some point he would be numb but it still aches deep inside him, all the memories, even his order hurt a little bit. He took out his wallet and made his way to the queue once again, he needed more coffee to make it through today. His nerves were still on edge from the night before, he hadn’t heard anything back yet and it was killing him inside not to know what Hongjoong was thinking or if he had even seen it yet.  
Once he places his order he moves to the side to allow the next person in line to order, overhearing it and unfortunately it hits him like a stab in the chest.  
“Two large americanos and one of those pink doughnuts please”  
The order reminded him of hongjoong and he almost walked back to his table before another lady at the counter, who he recognized from his many mornings in the cafe, stopped him and said “Here! Yeosang right? This is your order” she smiled at him sweetly and Yeosang tried to smile back  
“Thank you” he nodded and accepted the coffee  
“Wait you’re Yeosang?” a voice suddenly exclaimed behind him, making spin on the spot and looking into the eyes of a slightly taller and quite breathtaking boy.  
“..yeah.. Who are you?” the stranger behind him looked shocked and slightly angry which made Yeosang unsure. They surely had not met before, Yeosang would have remembered meeting a handsome boy like him, so how could this pretty boy know who he was?  
“Well… I’m Seonghwa, Hongjoongs roommate.”


End file.
